The objective of this program is to understand the genetic control of malignancy in human cancer cells and the mechanisms of malignant transformation by oncogenic viruses through genetic, immunological and biochemical approaches. The backgrounds in somatic cell genetics, tumor virology, immunology, molecular biology and biochemistry of the investigators involved in this program will be exploited to gain insight into the mechanisms of malignant transformation and into the processes leading to the expression of malignancy.